Stimulating signals are typically carried by acetylcholine within a nervous system synapse. Such signals may be discontinued by a specific type of cholinesterase enzymes, acetylcholinesterase, which breaks down acetylcholine. If cholinesterase inhibiting chemicals are present, they may then prevent the breakdown of acetylcholine thereby disrupting normal nervous system activity. For example, certain chemical classes of pesticides, such as organophosphates and carbamates, may result in toxic cholinesterase inhibition. Accordingly, if an individual is regularly exposed to such inhibitors, there remains a need to prophylactically or therapeutically treat such toxicity. Among other things, individuals or animals who may have been exposed to a carbamate type cholinesterase inhibitor may currently be treated with atropine, and those exposed to organophosphates may beneficially be treated with a pralidoxime antidote.
Nanotechnology focuses on the development of new materials, devices and systems that typically involves the formation of particles on the nanometer length scale. To date, a number of techniques have been developed, e.g. mechanical grinding and the formation of particles of a desired size, as well as certain chemical techniques that may rely upon controlled precipitation from a given liquid medium. Relatively intense research into nanotechnology has recently led to potential applications, such as the formation of particles engineered to carry a variety of substances in a controlled and targeted manner for drug delivery.